1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a device for separating particles from a particle--containing liquid. The invention moreover relates to a method of cleaning a device for separating particles from a particle containing liquid, wherein these particles settle on separating elements in the device.
2. The Prior Art
In e.g. biological waste waxer purification plants, separation of the cleaned water and bacterial sludge is performed in addition to the biological cleaning process. This separation usually takes place in tanks in which the sludge precipitates and the clean liquid flows away from the surface area. Such settling plants with precipitation of particles to be separated have considerable dimensions, and the construction of these involves considerable costs partly because of a great consumption of materials and partly because of a great consumption of time for the construction.
DE 31 21 117 discloses a separating device comprising separating chambers with fillers on which pollutants contained in the inflowing water may settle, following which the water flows out at the upper end of the separating chamber. Air may be admitted to clean the fillers of settled material. The released sinking material may then be removed at the lower end of the separating chamber. The separator described affords no possibility of removing light pollution components, which will flow upwards. These will be discharged together with the outflowing water.
NO 147 822 discloses a device for separating suspended particles from water. The arrangement of various chambers of varying flow area provides coalescence of the particles. It is not explained how the removal of the particles from the device takes place.
Further, NO 133 691 discloses a device for separating components of different specific weight from a liquid. The removal of separated components from the device is not explained in this document.
Accordingly, the object of the present invention is to a provide a device for separating particles from a particle-containing liquid, which requires considerably less space, and which involves a saving in materials because of a reduced consumption of materials and may moreover be constructed more quickly, while being considerably easier to clean of separated particles.